


Preying on You

by superpotterlock (fvalconbridge)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Derek, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, First Time, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Virgin Stiles, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/superpotterlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been climbing into Stiles room in the dead of night for weeks. He licks her pussy so fucking good until she’s biting and moaning into her pillow as she throbs against his tongue. She doesn’t know why he does it, and she doesn’t tell him to stop. They don’t talk about it, they don’t even acknowledge that it happens. But Stiles finds herself fucking craving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preying on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassandra_Summers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Summers/gifts).



 

* * *

 

 

 

Stiles is sleeping when she feels warm, rough palms caress across the skin of her calves and she sucks in a breath as she starts awake. Alertness hits her suddenly as a deep fear creeps under her skin. She opens her eyes and peers down. Sure enough Derek is sat at the bottom of her bed, already shirtless and eyes glowing a soft yellow as he looks at her longingly. Relief floods her. He started doing this weeks ago and by now she should be used to it but she isn’t. She can’t possibly. The werewolf has been climbing into her room in the dead of night and licking her pussy so fucking hotly until she’s biting and moaning into her pillow and throbbing against his tongue as she comes. She doesn’t know why he does it, but she doesn’t tell him to stop. They don’t talk about it, they don’t even acknowledge that it happens but she finds herself fucking craving it.

 

With her heart stuttering in her chest, she feels the fluttery sensation of arousal erupting deep in the pit of her stomach as an ache spreads deep inside her; a heat erupts in her most intimate place. Her body already knows what Derek wants from her and she is filled with the thrill of excitement. She lies still, she dare not move as she watches him silently creep closer, his weight dipping the mattress.

 

The touch stops and she sighs, squeezing her eyes tight as the anticipation brews in her chest. She fists her hands in the sheets, fingers bunching the fabric. She bites into her plump red-painted bottom lip and silently begs in her mind for the touch to continue.

 

 _Please Derek, please, touch me._  

 

The touch drifts over the backs of her knees, travelling achingly slow up to her thighs. She shudders in desire. The touch is so soft that it tickles and sends a buzz of delight through her. It pauses again and her legs tense with apprehension, her panties growing damper by the second.

 

_Come on Derek, I want you._

 

Her night shirt is already bunched up high, but Derek pushes it higher, exposing her bare breasts. He leans forwards and roughly takes her nipple in his mouth, he tongues at it, sucks and kisses and gently nips until it’s hard and tingling and making spirals of pleasure knot in the pit of her stomach. Her pussy aches and she rocks her hips, praying that Derek will touch her, that he’ll slip his hands into her heat and fuck her. She thinks about those fingers pumping inside her, of his cock rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves between her trembling thighs and pressing against her wet hole. She knows it would be like hot, hard silk against her, knows that he would fuck her so good.

 

He hasn’t ever fucked her, but she wants him to. Oh, how she longs for it. But Derek is selfless in this act, he never takes from her, only gives and never asks for anything more. In a way she’s afraid to ask him for anything, she isn’t sure what this is.

 

Her heart beats rapid fast in her chest as he moves his mouth, and as she looks deep into the eyes of her lover she feels the control slowly slipping from her. She knows that Derek will look after her completely.

 

“You are such a good girl,” Derek murmurs. He holds her face roughly as he hovers above her and she finds herself nodding, willing to agree to anything. Stiles wants to make him happy. 

 

She wants to be so, _so_ good for him.

 

“Lie back, sweetheart.” The words are whispered into her ear, and she is gently guided backwards. Lips tease at her neck, spreading kisses and teeth are sharp against her. She feels the wet warmth of a tongue trailing down her pulse point, and she arches her neck, gasping softly and she grips onto Derek like a lifeline. His stubble is rough, but his skin soft. The smell of him is enchanting, deep and musky and somehow like the forest and she can’t help but get lost in the familiar and unique scent of him. He drives her insane.

 

“Please,” she whimpers, speaking for the first time as she tangles her hands roughly into her lover’s hair. She tugs at it hard.

 

Her eyes beg him as well as her mouth.

 

“So gorgeous, Stiles, and all mine.” Derek’s voice sounds amazed, possessive and she flushes under the praise, feeling so adored, completely worshipped. She relaxes back as Derek’s mouth travels down the length of her body. She steels herself for what is to come, she can feel his hot breath as he leans in, and it tickles across her thighs and it’s dizzying.

 

 She’s desperate.

 

 He breaths against the wet material of her panties, his lips pressing lightly against her and she feels like sobbing from the need.

 

 “I want to taste you, Stiles.”

 

She can’t take any more; she grips his hair and drags him up. He growls as she closes the space between, breaking the power-play that they have developed between them. She almost expects to be punished, for Derek to deny her desire for her lack of self-control. Instead she is ravished, and she finds herself gasping and moaning into a deep kiss that has her head spinning. She pushes her body up against her lovers, she wants, needs to feel more. She wants Derek to feel more too, she wants him to feel everything. She wants him to know exactly what he’s doing to her, how he’s making her feel, like she fucking one in a million, the centre of the fucking universe. Of his universe. She wants him to feel the tremble of her hand, the heat of her desperate mouth and hear the sound of her heart. Derek makes her feel so much, she only wishes that he knew.

 

His hands travel from their hold on her face, and they stroke up the curve of her hips and across her waist. He palms over her breasts, holds them firm.

 

Her mind cannot process the larger than life feelings that are surging through her body and her emotions are everywhere, she feels like she can’t possibly accommodate it all. So she let’s go, she lets herself change it all with a single sentence.

 

“Derek, I need you to fuck me,” she whispers into the dark of the room.

 

He stills against her.

 

“Stiles...”

 

“Derek, I mean it, come on.”

 

There’s a long pause and Stiles starts to worry that she’s said the wrong thing, that she’s read this whole situation wrong. Maybe Derek doesn’t want that.

 

“Stop panicking.” The words are muttered against her lips, then suddenly the touch is gone.

 

Her shirt is pulled off and her panties ripped. Derek grips her by the knees and spreads her legs wide, her thighs tremble and her hands itch to do something. She isn’t sure what to do with them so she lets her nails bite her palm.

 

Her breathing speeds up, everywhere is incredibly sensitive and her lover takes advantage of that, playing with her perfectly. She squeezes her eyes tight and tries to relax. Derek’s tongue is incredibly soft presses against her, firm enough that she can feel the caress where it laps at her but soft enough that it makes her want more. He licks softly against her clit and makes her hips shudder as he sucks at it.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she gasps softly in surprise and finally she sinks back into the sheets. This is familiar, she can do this.

 

She can hear the quiet soft moan of, “Such a good girl, so fucking wet for me.”

 

And she is wet, she’s _soaked_ , and she can feel the slick between her thighs, feel her lover tongue at her thighs, at her hole desperately to get at it. She thinks about Derek’s fingers again, of him pressing them bare against the heat of her arousal, and she feels herself throb and ache at the thought of them slipping inside, firmer and deeper than Derek’s tongue can go. He has always deprived her of anything more than his tongue, and she wonders if he’s actually going to do it or if it’s all part of their game.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to further unravel her, to turn her into a gasping, sobbing mess.

 

It seems like an eternity before she feels fingers playing at her labia, smooth as they run through the wet mess she’s made, teasing. She tries to calm her breathing, and for a while she feels nothing, she is being made to wait and she can feel her Derek’s eyes on her, admiring her and she feels beautiful and desired.

 

Finally there is a gentle touch, two warm fingers pressing over her clit, circling over it slowly for a few seconds, just teasing but enough to make her feel like she’s on fire. Hot, fierce arousal, is swirling in her stomach as tendrils of pleasure expand from the touch. Eventually they move down, over her slick folds and to her throbbing hole where they press. He doesn’t slip them inside though she knows they would comfortably go, that her body would welcome him. Instead, Derek laps at her clit, gently stroking his tongue over the swollen nerves and rubs his fingers over her hole until she’s begging, until she’s shaking.

 

“Derek, please, please, fuck me, I can’t wait anymore, I can’t-“

 

Derek presses them inside slowly, fingers rubbing expertly inside and Stiles thrashes on the bed as orgasm hits her, wracking her whole body. She tenses and muffles her moans by gripping at her pillow and biting into it.

 

Derek doesn’t stop.

 

He twists his fingers and makes her squeak as he keeps fucking her with them.  He ghosts his lips over her, mouths at her clit gently enough to keep her in a delicious thrilling paradise that makes her roll her hips and press her pussy against his wanting mouth. He milks her orgasm, dragging it out until she feels weak and slightly confused as she feels the telltale sign of ever increasing pleasure swirling through her. It’s almost too much and before she can understand what’s happening she throbs again; she can feel herself squeezing Derek’s fingers as she pulses around him. There’s a pressure inside her and she tries to hold onto it but she can’t.

 

“Come on, Stiles, let go, relax.”

 

Derek changes his pace, he fucks her with his fingers in short thrusts, fingers curled up against her and messaging something that makes Stiles whine. Her face flames as she feels the hot squirt of her come coat Derek’s hand and face. He moans like he’s dying. He licks at her desperately, his tongue flat and collecting it as he slips his fingers out. He trails his tongue over her slick folds before plunging it deep inside her, tasting her.

 

Stiles is twitching uncontrollably, she can hardly breath and her chest heaves as shocks of pleasure run through her body. She moves the pillow from her face and stares at the ceiling in the dark and tries to figure out what the hell has just happened.

 

Derek appears above her, his face shiny with her come and she cringes, embarrassed. He smiles at her fondly and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand before her kisses her. He scoops her into his arms like she weighs nothing, sitting her in his lap and grinding his clothed dick against her. She hisses, uncomfortable, the denim too rough on her over stimulated skin.

 

“Take them off,” she says against his lips and she doesn’t have to ask twice, Derek wiggles underneath her enough to get them down his thighs. Their lips don’t separate as Derek gently guides her hips, encouraging her to grind against him.

 

It’s hotter than she thought, his cock larger than she imagined and it feels intimidating as it nudges against her, dragging against her wet pussy and making her squirm with desire. Derek holds her tighter, hugging her. He rocks his hips back and in a practised move presses himself against her. Stiles sucks in a breath and tears her mouth away from his. This is it.

 

“Stiles?” he asks and her hands grip at his shoulders. She nods and sucks in a deep breath. He strokes her back and kisses her neck and he starts to push inside. He rocks slowly and gently and encourages her to move against him, Stiles is grateful to the little control, to be able to set the pace. It isn’t long before she’s comfortably sat in his lap feeling completely full and more than overwhelmed. She had been nervous but this isn’t scary at all, she finds herself smiling.

 

“See, it’s okay, it’s _okay_.” He strokes her sweaty hair from her face and she nods, relieved. Derek smiles as he kisses her.

 

He starts to move; he grips her ass and lifts her as he rolls his hips, the two of them finding a perfect rhythm. He fucks her deep and Stiles is embarrassed as she drags her nails over him, teeth biting into his neck as a stream of uncontrollable sounds pour from her mouth.

 

It’s unlike anything she could have ever imagined; she had spent many nights fantasizing about this, fingers buried deep inside herself as he gasped out Derek’s name but this, this was something else entirely.

 

Derek starts to fuck her hard and fast and she follows her instincts, letting her body tell her what it needs as she meets him half way. The rhythm is slightly broken and her thighs ache but all she can think about is the deep pleasure of Derek pressing deep inside her over and over. She in heaven.

 

Derek devours her mouth, her neck and her breasts, hands everywhere as if he can’t bare not to touch her.

 

“Stiles,” Derek moans. And something is different because his movements are becoming jerky and uncoordinated and Stiles holds onto him for dear life as he stops being gentle with her and fucks her like he wants to, not holding back. She cries out as she feels another orgasm building deep inside her, her pussy throbbing around Derek length. Derek holds a hand over her mouth and he sloppily kisses at her neck, scratching his beard over her and scenting her. Orgasm hits her so hard that she feels like she might black out as she feels Derek still and pulse deep inside her as he comes.

 

He kisses all over her face and strokes her hair, petting her as he lies her back down. They stay connected and look at each other, faces flaming at they stare at each other.

 

“Are you okay?” Derek whispers and Stiles nods, unsure of what else she can say. “Good.” Derek goes to move, to pull out but Stiles hooks her legs around him, trapping him. He looks surprised. 

 

She doesn’t want him to leave and for a minute she feels like an idiot that she’s let this happen and now he’s going to go and they will go back to not talking about this, to not acknowledging that something has changed between them.

 

“Stay, stay tonight or you know... forever,” she says, acting a lot braver than she feels.

 

Derek grins.

 

“Forever sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Stiles and Derek have sex bare here, but it's my head canon that Stiles is on the pill to sync her periods that's why she doesn't say anything. Of course, this is fiction and you should always wear protection, but for the sake of smut it's better bare. ;) Also pretenses are hard, please tell me if I've made any mistakes. :/ this is my first het smut in YEARS
> 
> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faith-valconbridge.squarespace.com) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
